Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)
Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) — песня в мультфильме Рио. Песня в мультфильме исполняется Нико, Педро, Жемчужинкой и остальными птицами. Текст Нико: :Party in Ipanema, baby Педро и Нико: :I want to party :I want to samba :I want to party :I want to samba :I want to party :And live my life (my life) :I want to party (party) :And fly… Нико: :Hey! I'ma fly, fly just like a bird Педро: :But you are a bird! Нико: :Oh yeah, you're right, so let me fly just like a rocket, then Педро: :Okay Нико: :Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen Хор птиц: :Hey! Нико: :'Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' then Хор птиц: :Hey! Нико: Cause I just want to live my life, and party :All I want is to be free, and rock my body Педро: :Okay Нико: :Been around the world and I wanna live my life :In Rio, 'cause I Rio, 'cause I Rio-realize that :I want to party (party) :I want to samba (party) :I want to party (party) :And fly... :I'm that samba, samba, master, master, master, master, master :Who shouts out from a ghetto blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster :You dance fast, but I dance faster, faster, faster, faster, faster :You're too slow, you need to catch up, you can dance and dance if you wanna... :I wanna party (party) :I wanna samba (party) :I wanna party (party) :I wanna samba (party) :I wanna party (party) :And live my life (my life) :I want to party (party) :And fly... Хор птиц: :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Жемчужинка: :Laya, laya, laya, laya… :Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya… Хор птиц: :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey :Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey :Hey, hey, hey, hey Перевод Приблизительный перевод данной песни. Нико: : Вечеринка в Ипанеме, детка! Нико: : Я хочу танцевать : Под ритмы самбы, : Я хочу танцевать : Под ритмы самбы. : Я хочу веселиться : И жить своей жизнью Педро: ' : Жить своей жизнью 'Нико: : Я хочу веселиться : И летать : Я лечу, лечу как птица Педро: : Но ты и есть птица! Нико: : О да, ты прав, : Тогда я взлечу ракетой : Так высоко, что дыхание перехватит, и я вернусь за глотком воздуха, : Стоит только попробовать, малыш, и уже не остановиться. : Просто я хочу жить своей жизнью и веселиться, : Хочу быть свободным и танцевать : И кроме Рио нет места на земле, где я могу быть собой, : Только в Рио, : В Рио я знаю… : Я хочу танцевать танцевать : Под ритмы самбы танцевать, : Я хочу танцевать танцевать : И летать Педро: : Я в самбе, в самбе, мастер, мастер, мастер, мастер, мастер : Кто звучит из моего бумбокса громко, громко, громко, громко. : Ты танцуешь быстро, но я быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Ты все равно отстаешь, догоняй! : Ты можешь танцевать и танцевать, но я… : Я хочу танцевать танцевать : Под ритмы самбы танцевать, : Я хочу танцевать танцевать : Под ритмы самбы танцевать. : Я хочу танцевать танцевать : Под ритмы самбы быть собой, : Я хочу танцевать танцевать : И летать. Хор птиц: :Хей, хей, хей, хей, хей, хей :Хей, хей, хей, хей, хей, хей Жемчужинка: :Лайя, лайя, лайя, лайя... :Лайя, лайя, лайя, лайя, лайя, лайя, лайя, лайя… en:Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) pt-br:Eu Quero Festa Категория:Песни Категория:Песни Рио